The Boy who loved Chloe Moretz
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: When Dakota Dawson, a boy who's in love with his celebrity crush, Chloe Moretz moves to Barrow Alaska for college, he befriends Kenai and Koda and somehow gains a power for understanding the two brother bears. After forming an unlikely friendship, the two bears and human team up to help Dakota solve the mystery of several missing people. Rated T for violence and blood.


**A/N: This story is about a boy who's madly in love with his celebrity crush, Chloe Grace Moretz befriends who bears (Kenai and Koda of course!) when they meet in the woods in his backyard, and become very close friends. Soon after they grow very close to each other, they help their human friend solve a mystery behind a series of disappearances . Enjoy!**

The sky grew dark with storm clouds that were a dark shade of gray and it started to rain on the windshield of my car, a 1957 Plymouth Fury, I restored it to perfect condition after my friend taught me how to fix cars. He was sort of my private tutor.

My name is Dakota Dawson, I'm seventeen years old, and I've got really pale paper white skin, even though I used to live somewhere where the sun shined everyday and only rained in the winter seasons. I have auburn hair that is a bit messy and covers my ears and my forehead that goes to the tip of my eyebrows because it's a bit shaggy, my eye color is caramel brown and I prefer not to be one of those jocks that have to stay fit 24/7 so that they impress the girls and get good scores in the games, I prefer to stay the way I am now, skinny, but not skinny enough to be anorexic. I have a peculiar taste in wearing black, long sleeved clothes all the time. I'm always wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans where they're torn up at the knees and black low top converse.

"Must in rain in this town every single afternoon?" I groaned in annoyance to myself. I hit a pothole and it made my car bump a bit and my locket came out of my hiding place underneath my shirt, but it still hung around my neck. My locket was a little replica of the Horcrux locket from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', and inside the locket, I know this is gonna sound odd, but inside the locket is a photo of my crush, Chloe Grace Moretz, the most beautiful woman through my eyes. I've been in love with her ever since 'Let Me In' which was a vampire movie. My biggest dream is to one day finally meet her and we could go out on date, like go to a movie or something and I could tell her how I feel and maybe she'd feel the same way. But, that was just a dream, like she'd ever notice me or talk to me.

I looked to the back seat of my car to see my entire collection of books, written by my literary role model, Stephen King were still in the giant cardboard box. I was a HUGE fan of Stephen King and his works, I was inspired to write books after reading 'The Stand' which is considered one of his longest and greatest works in his entire career as a published author.

After driving for what seemed like countless hours, when in correction when properly calculated was only three hours of driving on the road alone without a car in front or in back of my car, I saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Barrow Alaska'. I was now arriving in my eldest cousin Zack's hometown.

"Finally" I moaned to myself in a barely audible whisper. The reason I was in Barrow was because I had been accepted to Barrow University near where my cousin's apartment was. My mother and cousin agreed that when I left to attend school there, I could move in with Zack and take control over all my finances that I saved up after summer job after summer job of working at numerous places such as the ice rink, movies, arcade, but my favorite place to work was in last summer when I worked in a bookstore in the mall fifty blocks away from my old neighborhood in Port Angeles. I finally arrived in my cousin's apartment complex parking lot and parked my car next to his. His car was the same one he had for over four years now, he owned a black Lexus RX-300, and he refused to sell it and buy a new and better one instead of the old, already used one like he already has.

After taking all my bags and boxes out of my bag and in front of my cousin's apartment door, I knocked several times and received no answer. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and rapid paced breathing, it was Zack holding plastic grocery bags. Zack was just like me, only older, twenty-seven to be exact. He was about the same height as me, he had shaved his hair off and covered it with a backwards baseball cap because he thought it was so 'Swag' as he would prefer to say it. He had pale skin like me since he lived in a town that had no sun almost all the time, he had blue eyes, had a simple brown stubble beard, he had three ear rings in both ears since he wanted to get the 'gangster' look down, they were just three simple gold rings in both ear lobes. He always wore shorts and a muscle shirt since he has a taste for only wearing one kind of outfit and nothing else, I guess me and him share that in common interests, and he wore flip flops with socks.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had to run down to the gas station and pick up a few things" he explained his absence to me. Wow Zack, not even saying hello to your only cousin and give me a sort of crappy apology for being late when you know your only cousin is gonna be living with you until he graduates college? Real hipster of you. I just pretended to be cool with it and took the bags out of his hand and took some of my luggage into my arms, including my box of Stephen King books, as if I'd actually let him touch my collection.

"That's alright, and hello to you too" I said in a monotone tone of voice. Zack took my other bags and small boxes into his arms and hands and unlocked the door and let me in.

"Are you sure this is the last of your stuff?" he asked casually. I arranged for my other luggage to arrive on a plane and Zack picked it all up with a moving truck he rented himself.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure. You did get all my large and more important stuff at the airport when it arrived right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, I took the moving truck back just three days ago" he reassured me. Everything, even my bed was on that plane, so until I drove off, I slept in my guest room the night before I left and after leaving home I stayed in motel room after motel room until I finally arrived here.

"Alright, go ahead and unpack your things and I have leftover pizza from 'Little Caesars' from the night before, we'll have that for dinner alright?" he asked. I nodded and left for my room. The room was pretty large, my bed stood in the very middle of the wall in front of me, and I had my work desk right next to it. My TV set was set in front of the bed against the other wall. I put all my books on the top shelf and all my movies on the shelves below it. I then took out my laptop and placed it on my work desk and got ready to connect to Zack's Wi-fi.

"Great, now I need to ask him for the internet password" muttered to myself in displeasure. There was a tiny white card on the desk, I picked it up to see it said 'Wi-fi password' in red sharpie, and there was a colon next to the word 'password' and I typed it in and then I had full access to the internet. I took a look underneath the password on the card and noticed the address written in purple sharpie this time.

"Hey, Zack!" I called out.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why did you write your address under your Wi-fi password?" I asked.

"That so if you wanna order something online, and if you want to use my credit card number, go ahead it's written in blue on the back. But if you wanna use your own credit card and credit card number, feel free to" he said. I flipped the card over to see Zack's credit card number.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to using my own credit card, alright?" I said to him.

"Alright! Now if you're done packing, come on into the living room, the pizza just got out of the microwave" he said. I then placed the card next to my laptop and closed my computer. After washing my hands and getting a drink for myself, which was a small, two liter bottle of 'Coke: Zero' I took my two slices of pizza and sat next to Zack in the living room in front of the TV.

The time was now 9:26 pm and I was in bed reading 'The Hunger Games', hey, I didn't say I liked JUST Stephen King! During our dinner, Zack and I watched the first and second season of 'Falling Skies' and catched a new episode of season three, and it was getting really good. After looking at the clock to see what time it was, and to see it was now 9:30 pm and my reading went on for four minutes, it took really fast time because I was kind of a speed reader. I put the bookmark where I was at in the story and placed it on my nightstand next to my bed.

"Well, hello new life with my 'Hipster' cousin and a bright future as a writer" I whispered to myself while doing air quotes at the word: Hipster. I then took my locket that had the picture of Chloe Moretz off and placed it on the nightstand where my book was and then left to take a shower and change into my pajamas, which were simply a black thermal underwear waffled long sleeve shirt, and thermal black waffled underwear because I knew it would be cold in Alaska and not even the blankets alone were gonna help keep me warm. I then got under my bed's maroon covers and turned the lamp on my nightstand off. Tomorrow's my first day on campus since tomorrow was Monday and today was a Sunday, so I don't wanna miss a moment of a good night's rest so I can focus in class tomorrow.

** A/N: And there it is, chapter one of my newest literary masterpiece 'The Boy who loved Chloe Moretz'. The next chapter is when Dakota meets his professor for the first time, and he runs into the story's deuteragonists, Kenai and Koda. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
